AUG A3 Para
The AUG A3 Para 'is the version of the AUG A3. The AUG A3 Para is unlocked at Rank 80 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AUG Para 3 also known as the AUG SMG or AUG 9mm is the 9×19mm Parabellum SMG version of the Steyr AUG and has been produced since 1988. Differs from AUG A1 model in barrel, bolt, magazine and a magazine well adapter, which allows the rifle to feed from Steyr MPi 69 magazines. This version operates as a ''blowback firearm, without use of the rifle's gas system. For some time a kit of the above components was available to convert any AUG into a 9 mm variant. The AUG A3 Para configuration is the 9mm version of the AUG A3, similar to how the AUG Para is the 9mm version of the AUG A1. fIt features a 325 mm-long (12.8 in) barrel and Picatinny rail system. It can come in 25 or 32 round magazines. In-game ''General Information'' The AUG A3 Para looks different externally compared to other AUG rifles and uses different ammunition. It packs quite a punch, dealing 34 damage at close range and firing at 780 rounds per minute. The rate of fire is not high for its category, but is still very respectable, comparable to most . It's time-to-kill is fairly low. The AUG A3 Para has moderate recoil per shot and very good recoil recovery. It also has a very tight recoil pattern. However, the AUG A3 Para suffers from high horizontal recoil like the most of the AUG family. The AUG A3 Para has a large variety of munition compatibility, able to pick up ammunition from all other s and 9x19mm pistols. It has a smaller than average magazine size at 25 rounds and has a very long reload time, the same duration as the rest of the weapons in the AUG family. ''Usage & Tactics'' As a PDW, this weapon performs best in CQC (Close Quarter Combat) situations due to its low TTK, though it performs rather acceptably for a PDW at medium range due to its tight recoil pattern and quick recoil recovery, although it is hindered by sporting a 6 shot kill beyond 90 studs. Due to its high RoF, reloads are frequent. Since it shares the AUG family reload, it is best to find cover while reloading to avoid any enemy players. The AUG A3 Para's smaller magazine size does not help with this either. At medium to long range (over 100 studs), the AUG A3 Para will be a one magazine-kill weapon in full auto, as while it can kill very quickly at close range with its high maximum damage and RoF, its level minimum damage reduces the effectiveness of its high RoF past CQB. It's strongly recommended to use the semi-automatic mode (press V) to use the AUG A3 Para at these ranges. ''Conclusion'' The AUG A3 Para is a strong PDW, with good damage and a tight spread, with its main downsides being its long reload and shorter range than other guns in the AUG family. Pros and Cons '''Pros: * High maximum damage * Low vertical recoil * Uses common ammunition * Decent rate of fire Cons: * Low minimum damage * Lower than average magazine size * Remarkable amount of horizontal recoil * Long reload time (a quality all bullpup weapons have) * Very quick damage drop-off Trivia * It used to be the last PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) to be unlocked, at rank 80. The title now belongs to the newly added Kriss Vector, at rank 100. * When the AUG A3 Para first came out and you equipped a compensator onto it, the aim stability gain went nearly to the end of the stat bar. This has been fixed afterwards. The same applied with the 5.56mm version. * The full name of this gun is AUG A3 Para XS, but the "XS" is removed in game. Nevertheless, it's not something truly important. * The AUG A3 Para has went through many controversial nerfs and buffs and is now much weaker than it is on the first version. It also used to have less horizontal recoil and the capability of a 5 shot at long range. However, it is now said to be balanced. * The gun has a Coyote Brown finish, like the AUG A3 and (formerly) the AUG HBAR. Gallery Aug Para.png|View of the left side of the gun. Aug Para 2.png|View of the right side of the gun. Personal Defense Weapons